One Day At A Time
by pseudologica
Summary: Galinda finds out some secrets by herself. Fiyeraba, a bit AU. One-shot.


"How does this look?" Galinda popped out of the dressing room and modeled a light blue sundress. She spun around and turned back to Fiyero and Elphaba's bored faces. She dragged them out to go shopping, much to the pair's demise, but the petite blonde had her ways of persuading them to come. It was a tradition, Galinda claimed, that their trio should go to the mall the after the last day of school, whether for spring break, Lurlinemas or summer vacation. They've had a lot of these since the first year at Shiz, and still more to come.

"Glin, that's the seventh dress you've put on, just pick one already so we can go," Elphaba whined. Shopping isn't exactly her favorite thing to do, especially with Galinda.

"Yeah, she's right. I'm getting hungry and we haven't even had lunch yet!" Fiyero added.

"Oh, hush, you two. You can't rush me and shopping! But because I love both of you, I'll take the third and last dresses—after all, it goes well with the summer vibe, right?" She didn't wait for a response, and didn't get one anyway, so she returned to the dressing room and changed back into her own dress in a snap. She paid and turned her heel to her two best friends. "Now, where do we eat?"

"Pizza," they responded in unison, while Galinda smiled. "Pizza it is, then!"

They headed down to their favorite pizza shack and sat down. "Glin, you're forgetting something," Elphaba cheekily said as Fiyero chuckled. "You bought new clothes, and guess what that means?"

"I have new outfits?" she innocently answered and received two pairs of raised eyebrows. "Damn it! _Fine_, I'll pay for the pizza. You two go get a seat while I order."

To clear it up, the three of them had an agreement: every time Galinda bought something from the mall with Elphaba and Fiyero, she'll have to pay for whatever meal they want. It would cost her a lot or nothing at all.

The blonde walked up to the cashier and flashed a smile. "Hello, I'll have one Four Cheese pizza, family-sized, with three bottomless sodas." The cashier punched in her order. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all." She handed in a bill and received her change. The cashier handed her a figure with the shape of the number five. "Your order will come at about fifteen minutes."

Galinda nodded and bounced off to find her companions, but what she saw made her perfectly lined eyes widen. "Elphie? Fiyero?"

Elphaba and Fiyero's foreheads were meeting with lopsided smiles plastered on their mouths, but quickly pulled away and looked at their horrified friend.

"Don't think I didn't see that! I could've went blind with what you two were..._doing_," her shrill voice was dripping with disgust and confusion. The pair was blushing their cheeks off, looking very embarrassed as Galinda crossed her arms. "Well? I'm waiting for an explanation."

"We weren't doing anything, uh, _gross_, Glin," Elphaba started.

"So public kissing isn't gross to you?"

"We weren't kissing, she wouldn't let me kiss her! Ow!" Fiyero said and got punched in the arm by Elphaba. "I mean, we were _not_ kissing _at all_. I swear."

"So what were you doing exactly, if you two weren't sucking each other's faces off?"

"First of all, _ew_, Glin. It sounds really disgusting when you put it that way. Second of all, I-_we_ have something to tell you." Elphaba nudged Fiyero, who was staring at her, snapping out of his trance.

"Yes, you do have a _lot_ of explaining to do," Galinda impatiently said.

"Elphaba and I have been dating for a while now," Fiyero straightforwardly explained, receiving another punch on the arm. "Okay, not dating _exactly_," Elphaba interjected. "Let's say we had sort of a...mutual understanding with, uh, feelings."

The blonde pouted in disbelief. "Why you didn't tell me this sooner? And I don't believe you. You two have been _extremely_ platonic since we all started hanging out, dating would honestly be the _last_ thing I think you guys would do."

"I can prove it," Fiyero cupped his hands on Elphaba's blushing cheeks and kissed her sweetly. She instantly melted in his touch and pulled him impossibly closer by his collar. They broke away and faced Galinda's (more than) startled expression. Her eyes are now bigger than they originally were when she caught them, her eyebrows were arched in confusion, and her mouth were slightly agape. "Now do you believe us?"

It took Galinda a few minutes to regain her composure and take it all in. She took a deep breath. "Okay, yes, I believe you. Just don't do that again..._ever_. Okay, maybe not ever, I'll admit that was pretty cute, but you know what I mean. It's just...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would be weird," Elphaba replied. "We were supposed to tell you today, actually, but you saved me from a whole awkward explanation. We didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable with us being a...couple. I'm really sorry that we didn't say anything until now, especially me." She felt the guilt creeping up her veins.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda cooed. "I'm not mad at both of you, I swear. I'm just a bit...shocked. I really didn't get any hints that you two liked each other," she clasped her hands together and bounced in her seat. "But you two make such a cute couple!"

_Yup, she's back to her old Galinda self_, Elphaba thought. She only smiled in response.

"Glin, you won't go overboard with us...dating, right?" Fiyero asked, relieved at her reaction.

"Of course not, silly! Just tell me when you need to be alone, and I'll gladly back off. Just one thing: what _were_ you two doing back there?" She excitedly buried her rosy cheeks into her hands, propped her elbows on the table, and seemed very eager to know.

"Alright, alright, we'll tell you," Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero accidentally told me he liked me when we were arguing about how he doesn't leave me alone when I try to study. I told him to give me some privacy, and he screamed, "But I like you!" That threw me off guard and ran away."

"Yeah, that was an accident, I have no idea why I said it. But yes, she ran off and I hated myself for scaring her off like that. She didn't talk to me for a week and I thought I just blew it off."

"Well, I did feel unsure about what I felt about him, so I thought about it, and I did like him as well, and I decided to confront him about it. One thing led to another and we started going out. Not exactly going out, but he does little things for me that I appreciate a lot."

Galinda was starry-eyed at their story. "Like what?"

"He buys me cupcakes and leaves it on my desk before class, and he studies, which is one of the great things I thought I'd never see." Fiyero scoffed and absentmindedly wrapped a protective arm around her.

"And what do you for him, Elphie?"

"She doesn't have to do much, her smile is enough for me," he said, earning an ear-piercing squeal from the blonde, and glare from Elphaba. "What? Your smile is beautiful, I can't deny that."

"Whatever, Yero. Anyway, it's been that way since January, and we were keeping our, uh, relationship on the down low, just to save ourselves from gossip."

"And from _me_, Elphie?"

"No, of course not. We didn't tell you because we weren't even sure if we were dating or not. So a while ago, he decided to formally ask me to—"

"—to be my girlfriend, so we can tell you that we're together, you know, for real. And she said yes, and that's when you came in."

Galinda let out a dreamy sigh. "That was the cutest love story I've heard in forever! You guys are getting married, right? Can I be your maid of honor and godmother to your kids? Can I?"

"Woah, woah, slow down there, Glin. It's only been about ten minutes since I said yes to simply be his girlfriend; marriage is still out of the question! Let's take this one day at a time, okay?"

"Technically you two have been together for six months and going strong, so why not? But fine, no marriage talk...yet. I'm keeping an eye on you two; no funny business when I'm not looking, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," the couple replied in unison. It was a good feeling to finally let Galinda know about them; it's much easier this way. It was a huge relief to have no secrets between them.

A waiter came up to their table holding up a tray in one hand. "Four Cheese, family-sized and three sodas?" The trio nodded as their meal was being set up in front of them. "Enjoy your pizza!"

When the waiter scampered away, Galinda took her cup and raised it. "Here's to you guys, and yours truly, your future maid of honor and Auntie Galinda to your kids!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she and Fiyero had no choice but to clink their glasses together. _In all honesty, though_, she thought. _Maybe Glin's right._ She shrugged of her thoughts and let herself enjoy the food and the company of her best friend and (now) boyfriend. _One day at a time, Elphaba, we'll get there. Besides, I already have my groom and maid of honor, so I've got nothing else to rush._


End file.
